3:0 Take two: Dempsey and Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: Why two people should attract such crime where ever they went astounded Chief Superintendent Spikings, it was also becoming frustrating to both Dempsey and Makepeace who had hoped for fun.
1. Chapter 1

"I've been thinking" Dempsey announced as the car sped round the twists and turns of the Welsh roads.

"Oh yes" Makepeace couldn't help but wonder what was to follow. Dempsey was slow to continue and Harry was forced to prompt him "About what?"

"Well I know you like to sleep on the right hand side of the bed..." he paused and threw Makepeace a glance to see how the topic of conversation was going down - her gaze was fixed firmly on the road ahead; she changed gear

"Either carry on Dempsey or keep quiet because I'm not sucking information out of you"

Dempsey kept his gaze on her and he knew Harry could feel it; she shifted down into second too late for the corner and swore. He grinned at her discomfort and continued "Even though I like the right side also I'm gonna let you have that side Makepeace"

"Why thank you!" Harry conceded sardonically

"I thought you'd like that"

"Very thoughtful of you Dempsey"

Dempsey grinned and leaned towards her "If I move across in the night you'll know it's just habit, I can't help what I do when I'm asleep"

"I understand Dempsey" Harry concentrated as the road followed a steep incline and Dempsey waited for more. As the road levelled out she turned to him full of self assurance "What you do in your sleep Dempsey doesn't concern me"

Dempsey felt slightly wrong footed, his smug grin faded "Are we nearly there" he grouched

"Makepeace and Dempsey" Harry notified the reception of the small hotel, the manageress welcomed them warmly and placed two keys on the desk front "Now both rooms are very nice but this one looks out over the river and this one towards the mountains – I'll leave you to decide who has which room"

"Thank you" Harry replied, taking charge whilst Dempsey stood dumbstruck as he now understood why his earlier provocations slipped by so easily.

Harry's progress towards the stairs jolted Dempsey into following "two rooms?" he questioned "I thought the deal was for a double room in a country mansion"

"I rang and changed it for something more suitable" Makepeace told him matter of factly as she opened the first door and looked around the room "I was under the impression it was the extreme sports you were wanting to try out Dempsey" she challenged whilst taking in the room and deciding she didn't want the road traffic running below. "Anyway you can have this room, I'll take the river view" she announced.

"You don't know what you're missing Sergeant" Dempsey challenged as he threw his bag onto the bed and slipped his jacket off.

"And I'm not likely to find out" Harry almost flounced out and across the corridor but before she closed the door behind her she said she had booked dinner for 8.00.

****

Harry greeted Dempsey with a cheerful 'good morning' and sat opposite him at a breakfast table. Dempsey made no reply but sipped his coffee. Makepeace looked at him trying to understand the underwhelming response

"I said 'good morning' Dempsey" she tried again

"I heard you" was the brusque retort

"It's usual to say something back" Makepeace prompted

Dempsey sipped his coffee again "Mornin'" he grouched

Harry stood and went and helped herself to coffee and breakfast. She returned to the table and as she sat she spoke "Ok so what's the problem?"

"Nothin'"

"Well that's blatantly not true"

"Nothin' that you'd want to know"

Harry decided to take him at his word; she started to eat. Dempsey watched her until she objected "If you're going to be sulking all weekend we're not going to have much fun"

"Ok, I'm sorry" he conceded "It's just that I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Don't mind me" Harry looked around the dining room, she couldn't see any likely candidates; now it was her turn to feel miffed. She considered it somewhat rude to come away together and take up with someone else; she had gone up to bed before Dempsey last night but she'd left him drinking with a couple of guys.

"I didn't pick anyone up" Dempsey enlightened her sarcastically as he read her wandering gaze. Harry looked back with open eyes and raised brows. James leaned forward "I think there's something going on here" he whispered

"Don't be silly Dempsey – this is the middle of nowhere"

"I'm telling you Makepeace I watched these two guys out the front"

"Don't you ever go to sleep?"

"It was too quiet to sleep! And then there was this humping and bumping and voices, so I watched out of my window. I'm telling you no innocent people have clandestine meetings in the middle of nowhere at 3.00am in the morning"

"It's Wales – the Welsh are different!" Makepeace dismissed Dempsey's theory slapping his hand as he took more of her toast.

Snapped out of his sulk Dempsey helped himself to breakfast and studied the day's itinerary.

A short Welshman put his head around the door and announced the minibus for Tryweryn River was here. Harry stood and moved forward; noticing Dempsey still tucking into the last of his sausage she coughed. Dempsey looked blank, then followed Makepeace's eyes to the driver "What did he say?" he asked (too loudly Makepeace thought)

"That the transport to the river is here" she enlightened

"I don't speak Welsh" Dempsey protested

"It was English" Harry hissed and then she noticed the lack of any bag or holdall belonging to Dempsey "You haven't packed!" she surmised

"Packed! I've not even finished unpacking" Dempsey protested

"But you need to bring spare clothes with you…" Harry picked up the itinerary Dempsey had supposedly read and pointed to the appropriate paragraph.

"I'll be two minutes – stall them" Dempsey kissed Harry's cheek causing a blush to rise. Harry carried her bag out to the driver and explained that Mr Dempsey was just bringing his bag down. She chose a seat in the half empty minibus and sat down acutely aware of the disapproval of two occupants to the right of her.

True to his word Dempsey was only two minutes; he perfected the art of tossing gear into a holdall over many years of running late. He threw his bag into the luggage rack and swung himself into the seat next to Harry "now the fun begins!" He spoke into her ear as he slung his left arm behind her "Are you ready to ride Sergeant?"


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the minibus stopped at its final pick up place Makepeace had managed to extricate herself from Dempsey's arm and was sitting independently leaning against the window looking out at the mountains. A group of four lads in their late teens walked to the back of the bus and spread themselves over the remaining seats. One wolf whistled as they passed Harry and all four continued their loud and raucous conversation as they dominated their chosen area.

It was like water off a duck's back to Harry; Dempsey was watching her for any reaction. There was none and he was just about to turn his gaze away when he noticed her eyebrows rise and her mouth twitch and a small smile escape; he surreptitiously sat back into his seat, allowing his vision to cover the front of the bus. A sporty looking blond gentleman, 6 foot, muscular build, his hair pulled back into a ponytail jumped onto the front platform, his grey eyes categorising each occupant as he studied the weekend participants.

Dempsey leaned left to Harry, agitated "That's one of them" he hissed

Kieran worked his eyes from the back forwards and stopped for longer when his gaze fell on Makepeace; he smiled and Dempsey noticed a blush creep into Harry's cheeks.

"Dempsey what the hell are you going on about? That's our instructor" Makepeace hissed back grateful at least to Dempsey that she had reason to break the hold of Kieran's stare.

"Well it don't stop him being one of my midnight posse" Dempsey reasoned

"I've told you already Dempsey – there's nothing out here – you have an over active imagination" Makepeace turned to look at Dempsey and ensure she couldn't catch the eye of the instructor again

"Yeh well I don't think I'm the only one – I bet he thought a few things just now" Dempsey added just managing to suppress the nagging frustration he felt at Harry's reaction to Mr Macho eyeing her up.

"Don't worry I'm used to it"

"To what" Dempsey enquired

"Men with an over active imagination – I've fielded so many of your so called charms that I'm an expert now"

"Don't I know it" Dempsey sulked "Well let me tell you he's bad"

"Dempsey we're about to trust him with our lives"

"Well he's probably fine at his job"

"Fine?" Harry echoed questioning Dempsey

"Yeh, fine – you know - good at white water rafting but I wouldn't let him look at me like that"

"Well he's not likely to is he?"

"Well if I were you – oh hell Makepeace you know what I mean"

Makepeace was just about to tell Dempsey that she had no intention of reacting to Kieran's attention but because his attitude annoyed her she held her silence. A glance out of the corner of her eye met once again with the instructor who knew he'd ruffled her, he winked and yet another blush rose on Harry's cheeks.

The minibus pulled into the activity centre and Kieran stood up "Ladies" he eyeballed Harry directly "and Gentlemen our fun begins" he announced as he launched into a string of instructions about collecting wetsuits, lifejackets and safety helmets.

As Harry took a wet suit off the rail and made her way to the female changing rooms Kieran approached her "If you have any problems getting into that just call me" he suggested provocatively

"I'm a very capable woman" Harry retorted feeling that same mix of annoyance and pleasure she so often felt when Dempsey tried it on; she pulled the door closed behind her.

In the men's changing area the four lads were busy laughing at each other, a group of three men in their thirties had obviously done this before and the two gentlemen who had sneered at Harry were finding, their large tattooed bodies difficult to squeeze into the rubber and they were quietly bricking it.

Dempsey decided to introduce himself to the group of three, deciding that the two, whom he guessed were probably bouncers, were over occupied and the four lads best left to their own devices having observed their attempts at stuffing socks down the wetsuit to increase the size of their genitalia.

The men returned outside and huddled around the life jacket box. Harry cursed because she hadn't noticed the zipper strap was shorter than usual and it had taken her a few minutes to pull the zipper up her back; sheer determination had triumphed. She walked across the courtyard to select her life jacket and at first blushed as she felt the weight of several pairs of eyes on her; by the time she traversed the fifteen yards she had become annoyed.

"What the hell is the matter with everyone?" she demanded of Dempsey as she stood by him buckling her life jacket across her front

"I guess most of them haven't seen your body before" he tentatively suggested

"They can't see it" Harry replied as she considered the black running from her ankles to her neck

"Well not now that you've covered it with that great chunky life jacket" Dempsey grinned mischievously "but the view before was really rather appealing"

Harry rolled her eyes. Dempsey played back the image of her breasts, their curves caught and held in perfect shape; he knew exactly what had been admired – still there remained the curve from her waist to her hips to study. He was wise enough to say none of the above.

Kieran called them forward introducing Harrison as the guide for the second raft. Both Dempsey and Makepeace hoped the giggly teens and grumpy bouncers would be on the second raft. Kieran and Harrison hissed at each other, Harrison complaining that he always got the bum deal but Kieran took no notice and moved towards Makepeace "I'll take you for the ride of your life" he flirted, taking her hand and tugging her gently in his direction. Dempsey stepped forward; he wasn't going to be separated from Makepeace, especially if Macho Man was involved. Alan, Ken and Derrick also lurched forward, very keen not to be left with either of the other two parties.

Dempsey had nearly come to blows with Kieran over the safety helmet; Dempsey declaring that he'd rather ride without one since he hated chin straps and he didn't think they were likely to need all this stuff for a small British river! Harry had groaned when he first started the altercation but as the exchange had become more heated she had finally marched up to Dempsey: snatching the helmet Kieran had been holding and throwing it into Dempsey's stomach she had shouted "that his brain was obviously already damaged and she couldn't care if he hurt himself but that Kieran needed to follow the rules so would he please put it on or go back to the changing room since she wanted to ride the rapids – that after all is what they had come to do!"

"Ah the rules!" Dempsey had sneered "Always following the rules Sergeant"

"Just keen to stay alive Lieutenant" she seared back

"I keep tellin' you 'life is hard, then you die"

"I don't need you making it harder Dempsey"

Ken steeped forward and tapped Dempsey on the shoulder "Jim it's a pretty fast river and the grade four drop is pretty damn exhilarating" he said in an attempt to diffuse the situation. He was successful, Dempsey put on the helmet and Kieran started to explain how to use the paddles.


	3. Chapter 3

As the raft and its occupants moved into the centre of the river the small eddies spun the craft and Kieran instructed whom to paddle. It took the first five minutes or so for the five participants to get into a pattern but once they had done so Kieran guided the raft across to pick up the more turbulent water.

Kieran was pleased, he had a good crew and he decided to up the anti; although he had spoken the truth about the four planned runs becoming quicker with experience rather than sticking to the level 2 route down first time he steered the raft into the level 3 eddies and currents.

The five of them were a picture of concentration as they tried to remember their instructions as well as responding to any extra advice shouted out by Kieran; the water crashed around them and the raft dipped and rose. Makepeace sat behind Dempsey and on the occasions the raft tilted forward tended to slide forward into him thus when they came to the fastest section of the ride, the only level 4 section, Dempsey could hear Harry in his ear.

So far she had held her own against the men, letting out just a few verbal gasps and shrieks but now his hearing was tortured as she drew breath and then let out a variety of gasps, moans and then panting to control herself "Woo, woo, woo, oooh, oh boy, oh boy!" followed by some more short brief blowing which built back up again "ah hoo, aaah hoooo oh, ooh, ooh wow, wow, orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ahhh" she drew in some more deep breaths "I don't know if I can take this, oooh, oooh, wow". The blowing held her calm again until the panting rose towards hyperventilating and Dempsey had his first out of body experience; he concentrated on the rapid and placed his oar in and out of the water to guide the raft and keep it upright but somehow he managed to disassociate himself from that and as he listened to sounds Harry made his mind saw a very different image.

The water covered the occupants for the final time and the raft spun around before beginning on the final leg of the journey. "That was some ride" Dempsey exhaled

"Pretty cool eh?" commented Alan

"Every time man, every time" Ken confirmed

Just two minutes later they pulled across to the side of the river and helped lugged the raft onto the roof of the vehicle that would take them back up to the start. They turned to watch the others land and do likewise. Dempsey had said nothing to Harry; he had been trying to clear his mind and instead had chatted to Ken about his previous rafting experiences. Harry felt exhausted but exhilarated; without really thinking about it she hung close to Dempsey unsure why he was avoiding her eye. Thus she was stood watching the four lads dragging their raft and stared at the lumps bulging on their legs "It looks like they got a bit more than they bargained for" she commented. Derrick heard her and looked over; he laughed and that caught the attention of the others all of whom burst out in unison.

"Would you care to enlighten me?" Harry asked "it looks painful to me"

"It's socks!" Derrick said by way of explanation but that seemed as clear as mud to Harry and Dempsey read her face

"They stuffed their socks down there to make their lunchbox look big" he explained "only it seems they've lost their balls" Ken whispered to the group saving the lads further embarrassment but the repeat laughter did little to save their dignity.

As surreptitiously as he could Dempsey glanced down at himself checking that nothing of his reaction to Harry's vocals still showed.

***

The laughter in the jeep on the way back up rooted out of nervous energy escaping from each participant.

"Well are you ready to come again?" Kieran asked Makepeace as she helped herself to a drink whilst the other raft went first this time. He winked deliberately so she would read all he intended into his statement but she purposefully avoided his visual contact; it didn't stop her supposing the meaning of his intonation and that irked her.

"Hey you're a pretty tough dame!" Ken told Makepeace as he also grabbed a drink "Have you and your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend" Harry interjected

"Not yet!" Dempsey teased walking towards her

"Not ever!" Harry threw back

Kieran smiled and his hopes rose

"But you're here together Jim?" checked Alan

"We're partners" Dempsey explained with his usual resignation to the facts

"We're friends" Makepeace said and as their words overlapped Dempsey turned and looked at Harry in surprise; he hadn't expected that one! He took a swig of water.

***

The second descent was actually slightly more steady than the first but still kept everyone's heart racing and the third started with Kieran repositioning people; specifically he put himself adjacent to Harry. As the raft picked up the eddies he positioned his own oar and gave Harry instructions that sent the raft spinning.

"Woah!" several guys shouted; Harry remained quiet, it wasn't voluntary – she was too scared to shriek.

"Hey no problems guys" Kieran yelled his reassurance "this is pretty advanced stuff but I reckon you're up to it" he turned to Harry and despite the splashing water and tumbling raft he still managed a wink "I promise you you'll be breathless darlin'"

The ride settled for a few moments until the river bend came into sight "Now hold on tight my lovely" Kieran instructed Makepeace grinning as he prepared to spin the raft through the series of eddies leading towards the level 4 drop.

The spin wasn't anticipated by the men whom Kieran hadn't prepared and without additional instructions Ken and Derrick worked their paddles against the rotation. The raft lurched and the centre raised itself causing the occupants to be thrown up into the air; four people screamed but it was only two who lurched overboard.

Derrick surfaced as Kieran directed everyone to bring the raft to the bank side. They scanned the water for Harry but she didn't show. Derrick dived as did Kieran and Dempsey – he wasn't about to rely on anyone whatever Kieran had shouted about he was trained to rescue.

In one on the few deep pools a down current was pinning Harry to the bottom and Dempsey grabbed her arm and yanked her upwards. Once free from the hidden pressure of water Dempsey let Harry surface under her own steam and take in gulps of air which caused her to cough and splutter. He swam across to where they could stand and remain with their head and shoulders above water and took time to catch his own breath.

Kieran saw Makepeace make her way up and surfaced next to her "you're alright?" he confirmed

Harry starred blankly for a brief moment as she contemplated the statement. She was alright, she was alive but it was no thanks to the juvenile showing off antics of their instructor of which she had no doubt had to do with his attempt to impress her.

Suddenly feeling sick at the sight of her instructor and somewhat vulnerable from the thought of drowning she swam a few strokes towards Dempsey who welcomed her into a hug. Dempsey felt Harry pressed against his torso, he squeezed her upper arms "you did good princess" he reassured her

"Thank you for rescuing me" she told him as she held herself against him, her arms wrapped around his waist

"No problem"

They shared a long moment as the adrenalin levels settled and their heart beats slowed to normal

"Well now we're even" Harry grinned as she recovered her shock and leaned back away from Dempsey

"Even?" Dempsey questioned

"Well I'm sure I saved your butt at that Blundell shooting" she smiled knowingly

"I guess that's what partners do partner" Dempsey released her

"Hey jump back on" yelled Kieran as he guided the raft to them. Derrick was already back on and Dempsey dived over the soft edge and scrambled on, he turned and reached out to take Harry's hand but she was scrambling over the rocks onto the bank.

"Hey Harry!" Dempsey called

"I'm not getting back in there" she declared

"It's best to, you know jump back on the bike straight away" Dempsey reasoned "I've come off these things before in the grand canyon" he added as if to reassure her

"You know what I think you were right" Makepeace shouted knowingly as she recalled Dempsey's opinion of Kieran earlier

"I always am" Dempsey grinned missing her point completely

Harry groaned with disbelief 'bloody Dempsey was so infuriating' she started to walk up stream

"Harry!" Dempsey yelled

"I'm not getting back in there for anyone"

"Well do it for yourself" Dempsey reasoned

"I'm thinking of myself, I'm walking back, I'll see you later" she shouted

"It's not safe to do that" Kieran called out

"Tough" Harry retorted and started to climb

"Leave her, she'll be fine" Dempsey figured that by the time she got back Harry would be totally fired up and raging or completely calm, he prayed it would be the latter. Kieran shrugged his shoulders, his attempt to impress had backfired but there would be other chances. The other raft passed and at a suitable interval they followed suit


	4. Chapter 4

Makepeace trudged up the river bank, scrambling over the rocks; she decided that the route looked a little easier a few yards further in, it also appealed because she knew by the length of time the ascent was taking her that the rafts would soon be passing down on their final journey. Men, she decided, were just not worth bothering with – it seemed they never really grew up.

Ahead a path came into view and she walked briskly to join it. It seemed to curve further inland and Makepeace peered downwards through the trees to see where it was heading. Not more than 50 yards further east and down was a hut, mountain rescue type of thing she supposed or possibly a small farm building; it seemed that the track to it was used with some frequency. She picked up speed and walked up hill; she would, she decided, insist on Harrison being her guide on any further activities. Grateful to arrive before the men returned from their fourth and final run Harry stood under the hot shower until she regained all her composure.

***

"Bloody hell you were fearless on those bikes" Derrick addressed Makepeace as the whole team shared a drink in the bar of the hotel Dempsey and Makepeace were staying in. It so happened that the quad bike trail started from there and the group had spent the afternoon gallivanting over the hills in the crisp autumn sunshine. The four lads had spent all lunch time at 'The Goat' in Bala bragging and reckoning that they would do so well but three of them had baulked when they came across the first really steep descent and the party had necessarily split into two routes.

Kieran had volunteered to take the easier of routes, Harrison failed to hide his surprise; his arrogant superior usually bagged all the best tasks for himself. Harrison had invited Dempsey and Makepeace (who had been at the back of the party and not yet taken their turn at the top of the ridge) to make the descent. Dempsey looked down and scrunched his mouth, it looked fun. "Ladies first" he offered Makepeace winking knowingly as only the two of them knew all that he meant. Harry revved her bike, put it in first and descended. Dempsey had time to enjoy the picture of disbelief on Kieran's face as he realised he'd backed the wrong horse; now Makepeace was free of Mr Macho Man!

Kieran had dropped the four lads back at the youth hostel and returned to the hotel, he hoped to be there before Harrison arrived back with the rest of the group and was disappointed to see the pen full of quad bikes and hear the camaraderie from inside the bar. Kieran asked for a bottle of white wine and two wine glasses and made his way to group. Placing the glasses in front of Harry he poured the wine and then pulled a chair towards the small gap in the seating between Harry and John. Dempsey watched with interest; John shuffled his seat to the right to make room for his instructor and Harry was forced to move slightly left "There's a seat next to Ken" she pointed out obtusely

"But that's over there and you're over here" Kieran smarmed

"Your point being?"

"Here" Kieran said as he passed a glass of wine to Harry ignoring her question

"Oh!" she mocked shock "but I already have a drink" and refusing to take the glass offered reached to her left and picked up a beer.

The snub was patently obvious and drew a smile not only on Dempsey's face but everyone else as well.

"Harrison" Dempsey asked deliberately "can you explain a bit more about this caving tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" Kieran interrupted "We have horse riding"

"Well that wasn't really cutting it for these guys here" Harrison explained to his boss wincing inside because he knew Kieran wouldn't like it "So we tossed around the caving or kayaking"

"Graveyard would be too dangerous and I'm not sure that the lady would even cope with Ski Jump or Chapel Falls" Kieran scorned, naming each of the more difficult river sections

"So that's why Harrison said he'd take us caving" Dempsey smiled, knowing that Kieran would be totally frustrated because it had transpired that Harrison, not Kieran, carried the safety qualification for caving.

Harry raised her brows at Kieran, she would have chosen any activity so long as Harrison was leading it, and smiled a sweet sickly smile "I think I'll rest in my room" she announced and stood.

Her departure broke up the party and the others also stood as Bob checked with Harrison that transport back to their lodge was provided and Ken also suggested the three needed a lift back into Bala.

***

James Dempsey sat on the bed as he undid his shoes and then as he unbuttoned his shirt he wandered across to the window. He felt sure he would sleep better that night, the combination of day's outdoor activities followed by a hearty meal, champagne and quite a lot of brandy with Sergeant Makepeace had set his mood on a high; at times like these he felt very tempted to think he may get somewhere with her one day. He pulled his shirt out from his trouser band 'what was that she had surprised him with?' he tried to recall 'oh yeh the friend thing' he smiled - he liked having Harry as a friend. He tossed his shirt onto a nearby chair and started on the belt buckle that held up his jeans. The curtains were not completely closed and as he released the buckle he shifted his body to allow him a view outside into the darkness. His body stiffened and he immediately threw his back against the drawn curtain allowing him to glance furtively through the crack without being noticed. It was bloody Macho Man again! He watched Kieran stacking boxes in the land rover he had been sitting in earlier that day and pace impatiently around constantly looking up the road.

Dempsey knocked on the door across the corridor, there was no reply. Inside Harry missed the first and second gentle knocks as the water ran and her toothbrush massaged her gums. She heard the third attempt but decided to ignore it, when she heard Dempsey call her name it was no surprise he was the only one she could expect to be hammering on her door; she could also anticipate his angle and right now she had probably drunk a little too much and needed to be on her guard – avoiding him was the only safe option. 'What was it he had said?' she screwed up her eyes as she tried to remember the clash of their voices – 'not yet!' - he had said that he was 'not yet her boyfriend' "bloody never" she said aloud again as if that made it fact and then giggled a drunken giggle as she touched her earlobe and remembered him nibbling it at the ball; she rather enjoyed the memory and began to wonder what would happen if she opened her door to him.

Dempsey yelled "Harry open up" he knocked again "Harry I'm waiting for you in my room". On edge Dempsey couldn't afford to wait in the corridor forever, he needed to know who Kieran was waiting for; he banged the door one last time and returned to his room – Macho man was still pacing and Dempsey was relieved.

Harry finished getting ready for bed, noting that Dempsey had given up and left her in peace and quiet; as she slipped between the sheets she giggled again. The crisp cold sheets brushed against her naked body awaking her arousal and forcing Harry to wonder if Dempsey really had any bottle, if his gentlemanly actions of previous occasions were genuine or masking fear. She giggled again and climbed back out of bed; slipped her robe on and tied it tightly together around her waist; this was one game of dare she was determined to win.

Dempsey heard his bedroom door open. At the exact same time a saloon car drew up next to the jeep; Dempsey was transfixed waiting to catch a glimpse of the new arrival he threw one brief glance across the room noting that Harry had finally come "Y 412 HSL" he called out to her.

"Whose car is that?" she asked walking directly across to the window noting his naked upper torso and belt hanging open either side of his flies.

"I think they're the ones buying the goods" Dempsey explained and noting that she was about to walk straight to the centre opening and probably pull one curtain back he pushed her to one side "Hey don't let them know we're watching"

"What are we watching?" Harry asked totally confused

"I told you something's going on" Dempsey looked back at Harry more closely and noted that she wasn't dressed. He thought nothing of it other than it meant he would have to go outside alone and leave Harry to make notes from the window. He grabbed his shirt back and slipped that and a jacket on as he instructed Harry to watch 'real good' and 'note anything and everything'

"You're telling me my job again Dempsey" Harry complained

"Well you're not exactly dressed for it" Dempsey criticised as he sat on the bed

Harry peered through the window "That's Kieran" she commented as Dempsey pulled his second shoe on.

"Like I said" Dempsey said standing again

"Ah yes but you never said that the buyers were our friends from rafting" Harry added deliciously. It drew Dempsey back across to the window and standing behind Harry he touched the curtain lightly to allow him a view over her shoulder

"What are they moving?" he asked

"I've no idea; bulky, moderate weight…" Harry suggested, she could feel Dempsey's presence across her back and her spine tingled

"So" Dempsey surmised "I guess rafting isn't such a big thrill after all"

"Well I thought it was" Harry threw in quite nonchantly

"Yeh I heard" Dempsey commented as he drew back, letting the curtain drop again and the cool air flow back into the space created between their bodies.

Harry turned round to study his face, trying to fathom his cryptic words

"I told you to keep watching Sergeant" he admonished and she turned back thus she never saw Dempsey take the deep breath he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dempsey barely had time to arrive in the shadows of the shrubbery before the boot of the Cortina was closed. Kieran took the envelope from Derrick and tossed it on the front sheet of the jeep "We'd better watch bloody Harrison and that cave tomorrow" he hissed "why the hell didn't you block it?"

"The girl pushed for it" Derrick defended

"The girl!" Kieran exclaimed - he hated being snubbed; as he closed the door to the back of the jeep Kieran decided that the girl would not get the better of him.

"Better not both drive out of here at the same time" the nod of his head instructing Derrick that he should be on the move "you'd best get back before you're missed"

Dempsey watched the Cortina leave and Kieran toss his keys up and catch them repeatedly as he decided what to do. Finally Kieran seemed to make up his mind and passed within two feet of Dempsey as he headed into the hotel. Dempsey glanced up towards his window, uncertain as to whether it was the second or third but he decided it made no difference – he gave a thumbs up sign to Harry and edged his way to the passenger door.

Harry watched him start to pick the lock; she glanced back towards the hotel entrance expecting to see Kieran return at any moment. She opened the window and looked around the room for anything she could use to warn Dempsey but the rooms were sparse. She glanced back outside, Dempsey was in and leafing through the contents of the envelope; she watched him replace the envelope and start to search the rest of the car"

"Good grief just get out of there" she told him inside her head but she knew the opportunity was too good to miss. It was then that she heard a noise in the corridor that drew her attention away from the window. There was a knocking on the door only it wasn't the door to Dempsey's room; she cracked open Dempsey's door but she could see nothing. The tapping continued and she judged rightly that it was on her bedroom door; she knew Dempsey was still inside the jeep and suddenly, as the possibility dawned, her skin began to creep.

She cursed the door being hinged on that side as she was left waiting to understand the sound clues. One more tap and then she heard a key turn and as he pushed the door ajar she heard Kieran's voice "I've bought us a bottle of champagne to celebrate your rescue from the river"

The reason Harry let Kieran slip inside was not initially intentional, she had just frozen at the thought of lying in bed and having Kieran force himself on her, however a few seconds later she realised the advantage it gave her. She returned to her room as if she had just left the bathroom and feigned surprise at Kieran lying back on her bed. Like earlier he had already poured two glasses of champagne and he stood walking over to her. He brushed her cheek "I realised that you needed to be a little more discreet" he smarmed "and so I waited until you were alone" his other hand took hers "we wouldn't want any of the others to think…." He felt he'd dug himself a bit of a hole as he fished for words "… I mean I know we connected the moment I stepped on the bus this morning and saw you" His left hand left her cheek and travelled down her neck "you blushed then like you are now" he whispered

Harry walked over to pick up a glass of the champagne, her mind working furiously as she felt Kieran follow her towards the bed. "Well I was just about to slip into bed" she said as huskily as she could muster, holding his gaze as she sipped her champagne and smiling. She ran her tongue around her lips and then bit her lower lip as, still holding his gaze her pulled the bed clothes back. Kieran picked up his glass of champagne and gulped some down; this was exactly what he had hoped for.

Harry walked across to him and undid the belt buckle and button on his flies and Kieran pulled his sweater and t shirt up over his head.

"This isn't too fast for you is it?" Harry drawled "only I've had so much adrenaline pumping around my body all day…" she let her words linger as, with her back to him, she let her silk kimono robe fall down off her shoulders a little revealing her silky skin. Harry covered herself again as she turned to see Kieran remove his second leg out of his trousers and eyeing his lower body then looking up into his eyes smiling appreciatively she held out her hand and he passed her his clothes without thinking. Harry made to step towards him reminding him in deep sultry undertones that "he had promised her the ride of her life and she was sure she wouldn't be disappointed" but as she reached out to stroke his face she caught sight of her fingers.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed "My ring!" she picked up her handbag and personal valuables and pretended to search through them then she sighed "I must have left it in the bathroom, you see I love my long hot baths" she looked directly at Kieran, fiddled with the tie on her robe and invited him 'to warm the bed whilst she retrieved her ring from the guest bathroom'.

Kieran was so intent on looking cool and sexy as he slid between the sheets and sipped champagne that he failed to notice how Harry managed to kick his clothes across the floor and out of the door as she left carrying anything she considered valuable under her robe.

Dempsey finished searching the jeep, yielding nothing further than the wad of Irish money in the envelope he'd left sitting on the front seat of the car. He looked back up to the window but saw no sign of Makepeace, he considered waiting for Macho Man to return but after five minutes grew bored and decided that there would be plenty of time in the morning to discuss everything with Harry.

Dempsey sprang up the stairs of the small hotel and stopped to call in at the bathroom, shared by the four bedrooms on this side of the house. As he came out he shook his head - Harry was kicking a bundle of something out of her room. He stopped and watched her bend down and pick everything up before diving into his room. Dempsey was behind her as she went to shut the door and he pushed it open to follow her through.

"What the…."

Harry touched his lips "Sshh" she whispered shutting the door behind them and tossing Kieran's clothes onto the bed followed by her handbag and wash bag.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked Dempsey

"Seems Derrick gave him a bag of Irish money but other than that zilch. What's with all this?"

"Our friendly instructor decided to pay me a visit" Makepeace said matter of factly as she started to fish through the pockets of the trousers lying on Dempsey's bed.

She opened a wallet, it contained a driving licence, bankcard and credit card all in the same name of Kieran Savage.

"Well it seems he is who he says he is" she surmised as she fished in the other pocket and retrieved the keys to the jeep "Here you can lock it up again" she said tossing them to Dempsey.

Dempsey watched her finish with the trousers and then inspect the T shirt and sweater "What are looking for?" he asked picking up the wallet to see for himself who it belonged to

"Anything" Harry replied

"Anything?"

"That might be useful" she added but found nothing useful, it seemed Kieran did catalogue shopping – the T shirt fruit of the loom, the jeans wrangler and jumper unbranded.

Dempsey watched her with interest; she folded the clothes automatically and put the pile by the door. She picked up the wallet again and studied the driving licence, "Kieran Savage 15th June 1963" she muttered

"Makepeace" Dempsey interrupted her thoughts

"Dempsey" she looked over at him sitting on the window sill watching her

"How did you get those clothes?"

Makepeace jumped just a little as she was brought back to reality by the question "Oh I thought I had said - I had a personal visit from our illustrious instructor"

"Uh hum" Dempsey nodded knowingly but knowing nothing

Harry flicked the bankcard and credit cards over in her hands, back in her world of thought.

Dempsey waited again until he could restrain himself no longer "Makepeace how did you get his clothes?"

"He took them off for me" she grinned as she spoke and this time realised that Dempsey had no idea where Kieran was.

"It seems that Kieran left you and came to visit me; I seduced him" she paused a second or two as she recalled her view of Kieren's keenness "and right now he's waiting in my bed…. God I hope he's taken his socks off"

Dempsey was running multiple images of Harry seducing Macho Man trying to decide which he favoured when he was brought back to earth with a thud – "what do you mean you hope he's taken his socks off – you're not going to….."

"Jealous?" Harry challenged

"No" Dempsey defended "well hell yes actually" he admitted "do you mind showing me Makepeace?"

Harry laughed "I'm not that easy"

"Well I need to learn" Dempsey winked

"You don't Dempsey" Harry scolded playfully "trust me you're way too skilled at these things"

Dempsey was left wanting to ask how she knew this but his mouth was frozen in the open position as he watched her shuffle through his clothes until she found a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts; she checked the cord on the shorts. Turning her back to Dempsey she slipped on the shorts allowing the robe to fall as she tightened the waist. Dempsey had seconds in which to appreciate the bare the back that filled his view before his t-shirt took it away and Harry was walking across to the bed.

"You did say I could have the right side" she checked as she pulled back the sheets

"I did say I couldn't promise to stay on my side" he countered

"Well I can't go back to my room can I?" Harry pointed out

Dempsey could see a simple solution of him returning Macho Mans clothes and clearing the bedroom but as it seemingly hadn't occurred to Makepeace he turned out the light and stripped down to his boxers. "Makepeace" he teased as he climbed into the other side of the bed "I've taken my socks off"


	6. Chapter 6

Dempsey woke when Harry tossed a shirt onto his face. She stood over by the widow and waited for him to pull it off his face and sit himself up.

"Derrick is also his real name" she began as she flipped through the notes she made Dempsey rubbed his hair back away from his face and screwed his eyes in an effort to clear his vision; Harry was dressed in jeans and a pink sweater with a roll neck and he was more interested in that than her words.

Harry just continued reporting "Derrick Mudd of Uffington near Shrewsbury date of birth 26th April 1954, the Cortina last night is even registered in his name; obviously no one was expecting to be spotted"

"When did you get dressed?" he asked

"When I got up" Makepeace replied as she turned the page in her note book "Chas looked both of our friends up on the criminal records database"

"And?" asked Dempsey

"And the only record is of a connection with Aiden Haney"

"And how did you get back into your room?" Dempsey interrupted

"Oh well I'm guessing now… that my guest made his way out in the quiet of the night, hot wired the jeep and made his way to safety" she postulated and seeing Dempsey's wide eyes summarised: "at least when I looked the jeep was gone and my room vacant"

Dempsey grumped "So tell me about Aiden Hamley"

"Aiden Hanley" Harry corrected "is watched by the terror squad because of his frequent visits to the north / south Irish border, both Kieren and Derrick are listed as associates" she watched Dempsey's sullen face "tell you what – I'll update you over breakfast".

Dempsey blinked as he watched Harry leave; he studied the pillows next to him and wondered how he had let such an opportunity pass by so unchallenged.

****

Spikings took the phone call since everyone else seemed to be out of the office "No he wasn't aware of any current IRA activity" and "Yes he would always inform terror squad if SI10 had any information". As he hung up Spikings noted the computer screen flickering with a list of names headed up as IRA informants, he flicked through a sheaf of papers on the desk which appeared to be a file on one Aiden Haley and then fortuitously Chas walked back into the office. Spikings rubbed his head from front to back and coughed "that was the Commander from Belfast" he informed Chas "just checking that we weren't following an IRA threat without informing the appropriate authorities" he looked quizzically at Chas "I told him we weren't, that is corrected isn't it Sergeant only I wouldn't want give misinformation" Spikings looked from the report to the computer screen and back to Chas

"I don't think so gov"

Spikings looked once more at the screen forcing Chas to elaborate "Harry rang in and asked me to check a couple of names – they linked to Hanley that's all"

Now Spikings became alarmed "I thought Sergeant Makepeace was on leave"

"Yes" Chas confirmed "Her and Dempsey have been shooting the rapids"

"Shooting? Why can't that bloody cowboy keep his gun holstered for once"

"I should have said riding the rapids – you know that adventure weekend Harry bid for at the retirement ball"

The image of Dempsey's face as he had realised Harry had outbid him returned to Spikings' memory forging a smile across his worried face but it didn't hold for long "Her and Dempsey?" he questioned

"Seems they went together as it was for two Sir" Chas offered "only they've stumbled across a bit of dealing at night"

"Well they would wouldn't they" Spikings complained and as he frowned wondered "Why the hell did Harry take Dempsey anyway?" then he sighed "just tell Harry to make sure Dempsey doesn't shoot anyone! Good grief can't they just go on a bloody holiday!" Spikings gave up; resigned to hearing of further developments he found refuge in his own inner office. The Boss poured a whisky "only a bloody gun ho yank would shoot the rapids" he muttered to himself

****

It was no surprise to either Dempsey or Makepeace that Kieran failed to show up at the activity centre that morning. Harrison was flustered and spent half an hour on the phone before resigning himself to being the sole guide. His main concern was John and Tom, the two large guys and whether they would manage the cave entrance, his other concern was the four lads and whether they would freeze on him or mess around - he wasn't too sure which he feared the most; mainly he wished he hadn't made caving sound such an attraction.

After half an hour the minibus parked on a flat area of gravel and Harrison jumped down and explained how cold everyone could expect it to be inside and also the need for the helmets to be worn - he felt mindful of the Americans' objections on the previous day but Dempsey had noted the glare emanating from Makepeace and complied like a lamb.

Soon everyone was wearing a dirty jumpsuit, helmet and head lamp and Harry hoped that the layers she had on underneath would keep her warm enough, she pulled on her wellies and joined Dempsey as they all walked towards the cave entrance.

"You'll just have to help each other out" Harrison suggested. He explained how the first few passages were best negotiated and that he would wait and send people on toward the first really wide cavern area. Everyone started to follow as Harrison moved towards the entrance.

Dempsey hung back, letting the others pass him and Harry looked quizzically at his actions. "Macho Man wasn't at all keen on us coming down here" he whispered to Harry "so I think we should be looking out for something"

"Like what?"

"Something"

"Something? Something big? Or small?"

"I don't know – just keep your eyes open"

"So shouldn't we be close to Derrick?" asked Makepeace

"I want to be able to have a good look around and if I'm last in the queue for the tight bits I have the perfect opportunity – but you can catch up with Derrick I'm sure he'd like to help you through"

"That's what worries me"

Harrison looked back to the straggling couple and whistled

"Seems it's time to go" Dempsey held his arm open allowing Makepeace to move in front of him.

With their headlamps on full tilt the tour group were lead into the dark, damp and slimy mazes of the cave. Some of the tight turns and passages were difficult to navigate and it took quite a time for the larger members of the party to squeeze their way through.

There were moments of reprieve where everyone could stand before the need to crawl on their stomach or slide on their back. Dempsey and Makepeace looked around at every given opportunity

"No fool would stash stuff in here" Makepeace whispered aware of how loud their voices seemed underground

"Why not?" Dempsey's questioned echoed around the confined space

"It's too hard to get to"

"Exactly"

"It's taken us an hour and we're not even very far in"

"But there's 12 of us, some of whom it takes rather a long time to compress their bellies enough to squeeze through"

"I suppose just one or two guys who know what they're doing…." Harry conceded "but would they stash it this far in? Did we miss anything earlier on?"

Both looked backwards into the lonely, dark depths of the cave; as they did so they stood shoulder to shoulder

"Feels a bit like I used to feel as a little kid hiding underneath of my bed" Dempsey reflected, the empty depths of a cave bring a feeling of comfortable nostalgia "I kinda like the peace and the quiet"

"It's cold, muddy and dark" Makepeace summarised "at least I know how it feels to be an earthworm"

"Oh thank goodness" Dempsey and Makepeace jerked apart "you're safe" Harrison exclaimed as he appeared head first on his back through a fissure "can we all keep together please – there's only one more tricky bit left"

Harrison reminded them 'feet first, on your back' as he slid quickly back through

"See with practice you can be pretty quick" Dempsey surveyed

The last section was more of a mud bath and a final crawl that led into a cavern where an eerie phosphorescence made the underground world seem bright to the dark adapted eyes of the group.

"Amazing" "Wow" "Yes!" and other expressions of appreciation reflected how eleven awe inspired, cold and mud covered, trekkers decided that the turmoil had been worth while. Harrison was just grateful he had got everybody in and as he encouraged everyone to eat and drink some of their small supply; he hoped that the journey out would be quicker.

"Just think this is seen by so few" Harry whispered

"Exactly my thinking" Dempsey mouthed back and eyeing Derrick hoping that Makepeace would pick up his hint.


	7. Chapter 7

The yelp was quite piercing, high pitched and pained; everyone's attention was focused on the source – Alex one of the four lads had scrambled up a steep outcrop and then fallen.

His mates tried to help him stand but all that did was to draw more agonising screams. Surprisingly it was the two bouncers John and Bob who took charge and prodded Harrison into action.

"Derrick last night in the pub you said you've done a bit of caving before"

Dempsey nudged Harry

"Well me and the lads enjoy our extreme sports" Derrick conceded wondering where the question was leading

"Do you know the way back?"

"There's only one route" Harrison explained

"Well we need help so why don't you three go ahead, I'm assuming you can move fastest and raise the help we'll need"

Derrick looked around, the idea obviously didn't appeal and that fact attracted Dempsey's attention; Bob continued "Me and John can carry young Alex best in those open stretches and pull him through those knackering tight cracks"

"Sure" Harrison said and as if to show that he was in control he asked Dempsey to stay and watch the rest of the kids until they got Alex out and came back for the rest of them.

Dempsey couldn't have asked for a better solution, he tried to get Harrison to give them an estimate of time and was delighted with the time he and Makepeace would have. Harry groaned, she was already feeling cold and so begged Ken to get going. Someone strapped Alex's legs together for support and before long there were just 5 left in the cavern.

The three lads huddled together; Harry shivered "I don't know why we couldn't all go out at the same time" she moaned

Harry rubbed her arms and wandered along side of the cavern again, trailing her finger along the wet walls; Dempsey watched her and the pattern the sheen of water made when its natural flow was interrupted.

"Beautiful" Dempsey whistled slow and low

Harry looked around, she had been wowed by the cave half an hour ago but now the cold was dulling her awe, she followed Dempsey's gaze and shrugged

"It looks the same to me"

Dempsey took Harry's hand into his; he rubbed some warmth into it and inadvertently warmed her heart as well. Then holding his hand over Harry's he rubbed the wall and stood back, then seeing Harry's confusion led her by the hand away from the wall

He turned her to face back to the spot they had left and asked her to look at the wall they had just rubbed. As she did so he massaged her upper arms and as he warmed Harry and himself by his actions he asked her to describe what she saw

"Cold wet walls" was her dour response

"I mean the sheen, the years of wear, the green tinge and glow"

"Well yes" she conceded but not concealing her mysticism

"And then take a look at what our little action did"

Harry looked carefully but it seemed only that the phosphorescence was disturbed and the sheen had converted into small vertical rivers running down the wall

"Are you telling me our vandalism is beautiful" she questioned

"Vandelism ain't never beautiful"

"So what took your breath away?" Harry turned back from the wall to look at Dempsey "and don't bother saying me because that won't wash" she admonished raising her eyebrows in a telling way

"I wasn't" Dempsey pointed out; Harry felt a tad deflated but hid it easily as Dempsey swung her back around again "But you tell me sergeant" he was whispering in her ear " why there is a similar disturbance up there" he pointed to a piece of wall to their left and then glancing across to check the three lads were still ok he led Harry by the elbow towards the area he had highlighted.

"That's ok" Danny shouted out "You two can hide round there and have a snog"

"We're not…" Harry started to correct

"We are" Dempsey slung his mouth over Harry's to shut her up and then he tugged her firmly out of sight to the lads

"Why do people always seem to think we're an item" Makepeace protested

"I don't know" Dempsey shrugged "maybe we argue too much"

Dempsey walked up towards the disturbance he had spotted and as he approached it a small shelf came into view and a crevice.

Dempsey hoisted himself up and reached into the fissure, he looked back at Harry and over to the boys. Harry watched them, they weren't interested in Dempsey, just the sounds of approaching voices

"Our guide is back" Harry said

Dempsey snatched a package, it was too big to hide, he fished for another and another, on the fourth attempt he had hold of something smaller and he stuffed it in his jumpsuit before leaping back down.

"Are you two ready?" shouted Kieran

"Just warming ourselves" Dempsey called causing Makepeace to scowl, both did a double take as they simultaneously recognized the voice

Kieran looked suspiciously as Dempsey and Makepeace joined the three lads queuing to leave the cavern; he stared straight into Harry's eyes in an attempt to prove that he didn't care and then directed the lads to go on their backs head first into the tunnel. Silently Kieran moved behind Dempsey

Dempsey eyeballed Kieran "You need to go through next, the lady might need some help" he deliberately suggested

"I need to be sure you're out of here safely"

"Exactly so" Dempsey raised himself above Kieran

It was patiently obvious that both Dempsey and Kieran had designs to be last out.

The impasse between the two men remained until Harrison came to the rescue, he slid through like a snake "Ah Kieran, Danny said you had sent them on their way – only I didn't realise you were down here"

"Well I heard about the accident so I thought I'd better come and see what help I could offer" Kieran lied

"Thanks" Harrison sounded neutral "If you could lead the three lads in the tunnel out for me I'll bring Harriet and James" he continued.

Kieran was about to protest when Harrisons annoyance broke through "after all I am the one in charge here and you are the one who failed to turn up for work this morning"

Kieran wriggled with consummate ease into the tunnel followed by Dempsey, then Makepeace and finally Harrison and twenty minutes later the party were stripping off their muddy gear.

Dempsey dragged Harry off to the side "I've got some questions" he told Makepeace

"Like how comes our friend Kieran came to the rescue" Harry knew where Dempsey was going

"Yeh, and is it just Derrick or are the other two involved"

"Leave Ken to me" Harry said "I'll flutter my eyes over lunch"

"I hate it when you do that" Dempsey informed her; Harry looked bemused -"makes me jealous" he conceded

Harry snorted "You keep tags on our illustrious Kieran"

"Seems he and Derrick are already holding their own little rendezvous" Dempsey observed.

Back at the 'Goat' in Bala Harry positioned herself next to Ken and pretending to be traumatised by the weekend adventures she began her questioning on how frequently he came, had he been in any disasters, when their last trips had been, where they stayed. She had built up a good little dossier when Dempsey came and whispered in her ear; five minutes later she excused herself.

Dempsey yanked Harry into the ladies toilets and pushing her into a cubicle shut the door behind him. She knew better than protest loudly but that didn't stop her hissing "Dempsey"

Dempsey fished around in his pocket "these are primers" he announced as he pulled out some small artefacts "now we've got to be quick" Dempsey told her as he started to undo his trousers

"At what" Makepeace asked totally unperturbed, as if it was an everyday occurrence

watching as Dempesy retrieved the package he had tucked into his boxers "and this is semtex" he said.

"Some package" Harry commented

"Any time you want I can show you – you know me I keep on offering"

"And I'll keep refusing" Harry countered

"I'm thinking your inner thigh Harry" Dempsey looked down below her waist, Harry rolled her eyes "slip your trousers down and strap this on the inside of your leg" Dempsey instructed

"Why?" she questioned with disbelief

"Because Macho Man can't hold himself back much longer and I don't want a fight with that down my trousers"

"Just put the stuff somewhere safe" she suggested

"I am" Dempsey insisted

"You call that safe" she questioned

"I know you Sergeant" his head tilted, and eyebrows raised

Harry resignedly slipped her trousers down and Dempsey passed her the semtex, he took out two strips of material he had ripped off an old towel

"You hold it and I'll tie it in place" he volunteered

"Oh no" Harry grabbed the material from Dempsey "I've seen your hands wander places I've no intention of letting you near" she lift her leg to rest on top of the loo seat and Dempsey grinned impishly.

"Well I'm guessing the bigger packages I picked up were guns; who in Wales would want guns and Semtex?" Dempsey postulated

"It seems that Ken and Alan aren't the only guys Derrick brings on adventure weekends; it seems that our Derrick comes about once every six weeks, he brings different staff each time as team building" Harry disseminated her new information and then digesting the guns and semtex added "It's more like an IRA thing"

As she stood fully dressed again Harry turned to Dempsey "Who do you think is the supplier and who is the runner?" but Dempsey was now deep in thought

"What are thinking Dempsey?" she enquired

"That you've got nice legs" he suggested wistfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Spikings words were to stall Kieran and Derrick whilst Terror squad mobilised; as Harry hung up she doubted the feasibility. Dempsey's words had been an expression of disbelief; he doubted that either of the men would be around much longer.

Sure enough during lunch Derrick made a phonecall, on his return he announced how disappointed he was that the office had called him back on a priority problem; in reality Ken was the only disappointed one, he was beginning to think he was making progress with the blond.

As all three stood to take their leave Makepeace resigned herself to Derrick disappearing, what surprised her was the ease that Dempsey took the news with. She leaned across the table but as she opened her mouth to speak Dempsey popped one of his chips into it forcing her to bite it in half and at least eat the portion in her mouth by which time her question was answered.

Derrick was back in the bar asking whom he could call out to sort out his tyres. Ken plonked himself back down next to Makepeace "I think he must have driven over some glass" he explained

"A flat tyre?" asked Harry

"Two" Ken admitted

"Now one flat's unfortunate" Dempsey surmised "but two – now that's careless"

Harry glared at him but he just winked back at her before he addressed Kieran who had turned sharply as he heard Dempsey's goad.

"So what dangerous activity have you got lined up for this afternoon Instructor?" Dempsey taunted

"Well I rather thought you should finish off with something up at the centre" Kieran began "I've rung up ahead and asked them to set out the archery range"

"Aren't you going to be teaching us?" Dempsey demanded "I thought you were in charge"

"That doesn't mean I can't ask some of my excellent trained staff to run the afternoon" Kieran smarmed

"So you can elsewhere" Dempsey challenged

"What do you mean by that?" Kieran stood in response

"What are you going to be doing Kieran -whilst we're out there firing bows and arrows?" Dempsey demanded

"Arrows" Kieran corrected "You using bows to shoot arrows"

"I've seen it done" Dempsey mocked

"Well now you can have a go" Kieran seared back

"Only I was wondering if you were going caving again" Dempsey menaced

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know – you tell me"

The stand off had begun again and once again it was Harrison who broke it without design.

"Kieran chuck us your keys and I'll take these guys back up to the centre" he suggested as he pulled his jacket on and nodded to the three remaining lads, John, Bob, Dempsey and Makepeace"

Kieran tossed a set of keys to Harrison suggesting that he himself would hang around and 'make sure Derrick got away ok.'

Harrison looked at the keys that landed in his palm; he held them up "aren't these the spares?"

Kieran glared at him "Yeh, I seem to mislaid the others, I'm sure they'll turn up soon"

Dempsey grinned and as he rose out of his seat took Kieran's keys out of his own pocket "Maybe these are yours?" he queried "only I found them lying around at the guest house last night" he dared Kieran to take them "I meant to hand them in, but what with the rush to get to the caves I clean forgot"

Ken was more bound up with Harry than understanding the events unfolding in front of him "Maybe Alan and I could go up to the centre and try some archery whilst Derrick waits for the car to be sorted" he ventured

Kieran looked at Ken, sitting next to Harry again "Don't think you'll get anywhere with her" he scorned

Ken touched Harry's knee and she jerked back, Kieran noticed and whispered in Ken's ear loudly enough for others to hear "Frigid mate, she's bloody frigid"

Dempsey coughed and Kieran turned "either that or she's screwing him and they're telling us a pack of lies"

"It ain't nice to talk about ladies like that" Dempsey pointed out as he pushed Kieran back against the wall

"So why don't you tell us who you really are" Kieran challenged "cos she ain't your sister"

"My mother" Dempsey grabbed Kieran's sweater and pulled it tight around the neck

"It's no good getting all frustrated with me mate, just because she hasn't fucked you"

Dempsey pushed Kieran up the wall a little, lifting him off his feet "I told you to be quiet"

"Excuse me – I am here" Harry stood "and I am quite capable of defending myself if required" she walked towards them and stood to the side so both could feel her presence "Now I'm sure your egos are big enough but I'm really not interested" and turning back to Ken she smiled sweetly "I think you and Alan had better see if Derrick is actually still out there"

"He's got two flats" Dempsey chided, miffed at Makepeace's intervention

"And he's got two feet" Makepeace glowered back sarcastically

Finally Dempsey put Kieran down and flew outside ahead of Makepeace. A car was driving off up the road and they could make out the profile of Derrick in the back of the car. One of the bar staff passed Alan some keys along with a message from Derrick about waiting for the garage and that 'he'll catch up with him some time'

"Where's he gone?" asked Alan

"Said he needed to get away" the witless lad conveyed the message

"I bet" Dempsey added and then asking the brainless lad "Whose car is that?"

"Oh that's Madawg, he's like the taxi driver"

"Where they going?" Dempsey demanded

"I dunno" Gavin shrugged

"Well if you needed to get back to London for an important meeting where would you go?" Makepeace probed more helpfully

"Probably up to Rhyl to get the train" Gavin suggested after an interminable pause

"Waste of time I'd go straight to Wrexham" Dafydd contributed seeing this as the most exciting bit of life in Bala for weeks

Dempsey returned to the bar asking for the local cop shop; he introduced himself as Lieutenant Dempsey from the London police and he was requesting an APB on Derrick and Madwags taxi"

"It's Madawg" Dafydd explained but Dempsey couldn't care; at least the constable was called Jones.

"Now listen here Constable Jones" he instructed as if Jones was deaf and across the room "I need people at every station they might go to – that included Real and Wrexham and any other station…"

"It's Rhyl, not real" Dafydd interrupted

"I don't care if it's make believe or bono fide" Dempsey was shouting down the phone "just so long as they don't let the scumbag get away. Oh and the registration number was GKL 642 T"

Makepeace followed Dempsey back in, she could hear him across the pub and unfortunately so could their illustrious leader who stopped giving Harrison further instructions and froze; he caught the Sergeants eye and the realisation hit him.

"Oh NO" Harry winced as she started to run towards the exit that Kieran was nearly out of.

Dempsey ran up behind Makepeace, they both looked out into the wild terrain that had enveloped Kieran and hid him from sight. Without saying a word Dempsey turned and walked off

"It wasn't my fault" Makepeace defended

"Did I say it was?"

"In as many words"

"I ain't said nothing yet"

"Your silence can shout as loudly as you Lieutenant" Harry accused him "And if you didn't shout quite so loudly then maybe, just maybe Kieran wouldn't have taken off"

"Yeh well don't think you could have enticed him to stay, seems you had become be person non grata"

"Is this about an IRA terror threat or your wounded ego?"

"The IRA, is there anything else?"

"Do you two want a lift?" Harrison shouted across the yard as he prepared to drive the minibus away

"Do you mind dropping us back at the guest house?" Makepeace asked hopefully

"No problem" Harrison seemed to be the most obliging, innocent person out.

As the minibus slowed outside the guest house no words were spoken; as Dempsey and Makepeace alighted they both turned to the quad bikes sitting in the pen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Any ideas?" Dempsey asked Makepeace as they started the bikes

"Well if I were him I wouldn't try to go home"

"Or back to the cave"

"He can't stay out there all night"

"Its hours before darkness"

"Well he won't want to move too far in daylight"

"A barn or sheep pen?" suggested Dempsey

"I know just the place" Harry replied, I saw it yesterday morning as I walked back up by the river

"Lead on McDuff" Dempsey held his palm out

"lay on McDuff' Makepeace corrected "I'm sure I've told you that before"

"To be honest I really don't care, Shakespeare is about the only thing you Brits have left, and as far as I care, or rather don't care, you can keep him"

It was nearly an hour and a half later that Dempsey and Makepeace cut the quad bikes and started to walk towards the small building. A combination of getting lost and trying to avoid coming close to the activity centre had produced some tense debates but now the duo approached on foot, walking down the well worn approach Makepeace had spotted yesterday as she return from her aborted rafting experience.

Dempsey kept patting his sides and chest "What are you doing?" Harry asked

"I feel naked" he complained

Makepeace stepped back and looked at his butt "You look dressed to me" she surmised

"I need a gun" Dempsey moaned

"Derricks car!" Makepeace had a moment of revelation

"Damn– we should have opened the boot" Dempsey stuck his fists into his pockets

"You mean you didn't super glue it together?" Makepeace mocked

Dempsey looked with disgust and started to walk forward again

They split and skirted the building to the right and left and were reunited at the back

"What's the plan?" Harry asked

"Well there's two of us and only one of him" Dempsey summarised

"If he's in there" Makepeace countered

"Oh he's in there" Dempsey nodded up to the thin spiral of smoke coming from the tiny tin chimney

"One in the front and one here to catch him as he comes out through the window" Makepeace suggested and continued "I'll go in, you can do the rough stuff"

Dempsey acquiesced and bracing himself against the wall lifted the window slightly so he could hear the activity inside.

Harry pushed the door open and crabbing sideways around the wall she positioned herself to see into the room where Kieran was busy packing wads of money into a backpack; he was nearly finished

"Going somewhere?" asked Makepeace as she made herself known and covered his exit at the same time.

"Screw you"

"I think you'll find you didn't" Makepeace replied very calmly and coldly as she continued to cover his exit. "So you were the middle man" she construed "collected the guns, stored them in the cave and sold them on to Derrick and made a tidy profit"

Kieran just closed the rucksack and looked at her with contempt "Well I was going to say I'd never hit a lady, but then you're not really a lady anyway are you? more of an android" he lurched at Makepeace without even considering the open window behind him.

Harry was ready, she threw him sideways across the room and as he rose they both began to circle and parry with hands rather than blades. They both made contact on several more occasions by which time Dempsey had made his way via the front and as he stepped in he watched with alarm at Harry being backed towards the fire.

"Makepeace!" he warned "You're a damn sexy blonde bombshell" and within a second he had launched himself on Kieran.

Makepeace let the two fight as she tore down her trousers and pulled the semtex she had forgotten about out into fresh air. Kieran grabbed Makepeace's feet, pulling her down and both he and Dempsey reached for the dropped package. Kieran stood, working out what he had just won; as his concentration was focused on the object in his hand he failed to prepare himself for the fist of Dempsey which took him on his chin and threw him backwards into the room. The semtex flew out of his hand and Dempsey watched the package roll towards the open flames; he pulled Harry with him outside through the door and launched the pair of them deep into the bracken. He was just beginning to think that Kieran had managed to stop the semtex from spinning into the heat of the fire when the explosion happened.

Boy that was a close call" Harry wiped her brow and started to walk alongside Dempsey back up the hill

"Only the good die young" Dempsey observed

"How come we're still here?" Makepeace wondered

"I'm guessing you ain't quite so good Harry" Dempsey grinned

Harry turned her head so she could mask her smile, she failed and she knew Dempsey had noted it. She stopped to speak, causing him to do likewise, she stroked her nose

"By the way what did you mean about we argue too much?" she ventured

"Ain't that what married couples do" Dempsey observed

"Well for one we're not married" Harry explained as she started to walk again

"And secondly?" Dempsey questioned as he followed

"And if we were we'd be divorced" Harry smiled one of her sweet but mock smiles

Post Script

Dempsey sat in the car and thought long and hard; Harry drove back through the winding roads, eventually the silence proved too much

"What's the problem?" she asked

"Nothin!" Dempsey retorted

"Yes there is - I know that look, there's something about the case that's bothering you"

"It's not exactly about the case" Dempsey admitted grudgingly

"So there is something bothering you"

"I didn't say that" he protested

"Well yes you did" she countered

Dempsey sat forward and paused, when he had said nothing for five minutes Harry gave in "for Gods sake Dempsey just ask"

James tossed around his options, if he wanted to know the answer he was going to have ask… "I was thinking about when you left Macho man in your room" he admitted

"He beat you to your dreams…" Harry pointed out

"I doubt it" Dempsey scorned "well unless.... it doesn't quite add up" he scratched his head and winced before deciding to continue "when you came back into my room you had nothing on under that wrap"

"Don't worry I'll even iron your t shirt after I've washed and dried it" she replied sardonically

"It's not worth the bother" he said and then continued "did you get naked for Macho Man Makepeace?"

"I most certainly did not" Makepeace protested indignantly

"You went into your room and he was already on your bed…." Dempsey recalled her story

"As I told you" Harry reminded him

"And you had come from my room" he frowned as he tried to make sense of the timeline

"I did look out for you, then I heard a noise outside and so I investigated it" Harry summarised

"And you seduced Macho Man" Dempsey struggled with the image

"Good grief Dempsey is this what's bothering you?" Makepeace sounded exasperated but felt triumphant

"I told you there was nothing" Dempsey repeated

"Good"

"Good"

Dempsey continued to contemplate and Harry could stand it no longer; she pulled over "For god's sake spit it out" she demanded as she yanked the handbrake on.

Dempsey turned to look at her full face

"You weren't wearing anything when you came into my room the first time" he challenged

"I was" she disputed

"Not under that robe" he countered for the second time

Keeping as poker face as possible Harry replied "You called for me, said you were waiting" she widened her eyes and raised her gaze until it locked with his; their eyes danced something like the Paso Doble, neither breathed for at least thirty seconds until once again it was Dempsey who capitulated

"Do you like saunas Sergeant?" he asked hopefully

Harry put the car into gear, locked the wheels and screeched the tyres as she drove off; when she returned to an appropriate speed and gear she kept her eyes full forward but answered "If it's at Champneys".


	10. Chapter 10

_As people seemed to like the article the story was inspired from in Blood Sweat and Tears I've added this one to the end of take two_  
_It is not part of the story - just an appendix really_

My hols: Michael Brandon Rafting with God was bliss for Michael Brandon. Rafting with his wife was not

ROAD TRIPS were the thing when I was a kid. Dad was a mechanic with a garage in Brooklyn, and he had this Buick Roadmaster, fixed up real good — two-tone, whitewall tyres, perfect engine — and we'd drive across country, 500 miles a day, along Route 66, stopping at motels every night.

There's a famous story in the family about when we stopped in Oklahoma at one of those "last gas stations for 300 miles", and the garage owner lifted up the hood — what you call the bonnet here — and dad said to us: "Look, he's giving us the triple nod."

Sure enough, the guy shook his head three times and tutted. "That radiator won't get you to the next gas station — you gonna be stuck real bad in the middle of nowhere." He told my dad we were in luck, that he happened to have a spare one out back. My dad just smiled and showed him his hands — all ingrained with oil and grime. The guy looked at my dad's fingers, then just tipped his hat and said: "Y'all have a nice trip now."

One of the things I love about going on holiday is those moments when you feel genuinely calm and relaxed — when you forget about rehearsals and meetings and learning lines, and just become blissed out. The thing is, you never know just when and where that feeling's going to hit you.

I remember once I was in California, after I'd just finished a play with Al Pacino in New York, and I was sleeping on a friend's sofa, when a guy I knew called Jeff Wish called up. Wish was a mathematics professor, and you didn't argue with him. At the start of the semester he would scrawl "I am God" on the board so his students understood.

He called up and said: "Get a pen and paper." No introduction. So I said, look, I got auditions, I got meetings. "Hey, Brandon," he said, "it's The Wish — get a pen and paper." So I did. And he said "Buy one rubber duffel bag..." and gave me a list of all these things, then told me to be at Los Angeles airport the next day, and which flight to be on.

So, eventually, I find myself in Flagstaff, Arizona, standing at the airport, and I see another guy with a rubber duffel bag, and I ask: "Do you know The Wish?" And he says: "Yeah, I just got in from Florida". And soon there are half-a-dozen of us, including a gourmet chef and one huge guy who looks like Ulysses, just big and tough, and Wish turns up in a van and we spend six nights shooting the rapids in the Grand Canyon.

I know you can do it as an organised tour now, but this was 1969, and there was a real feeling of adventure and wilderness. Just bumping down the river between rapids, the sides of the canyon towering above you like multicoloured skyscrapers, and, at night, this great shaft of stars. I got one of those feelings then, of being totally blissed out.

Glynis and I went shooting the rapids in Victoria Falls a few years back, but that was totally different. The river was running really high and our guide ... well, the wound on his abdomen from the last ride hadn't quite healed, and his eyes were still rolling from the painkillers, but we went anyway. First rapid, we all went in. I surfaced. No Glynis. So I went down and found her: a down current had pinned her to the bottom.

I yanked her up, and that was it for her. She'd have trekked through a Zimbabwean minefield, climbed a cliff and hitchhiked back to the hotel rather than get back in the raft. But I did get back in, and I'm glad I did. Sometimes you just have to take a chance.

When Jerry Springer finished at the National, I had a few days off before rehearsals started again for the transfer. I said to Glynis: I feel like I need to lie down. Just recharge. I needed that totally calm feeling again. And I couldn't decide where to go, so I called up Johnny Gold, who was one of the first friends I made when I came to the UK — he owned Tramp nightclub — and told him the problem. He booked me into Champneys.

I went up there, to Tring, and I don't think I spoke more than a dozen words the whole time. I had a massage and a facial — figuring that six months of make-up needed to come out of my pores — then I found this tranquillity room and it was bliss. I mean, real inner bliss. I meditate every day anyway, but I really felt myself connect again with my inner energy, the source that can keep you going. And that was all I wanted to do, stay in that room and let time stretch away. They'd come up and say: we have a salsa class this evening, and I'd say: yeah, right. Just leave me here; I'm cool.

_Michael Brandon talked to Rob Ryan_


End file.
